Saying Yes
by Loueze
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had a bitter break up years ago and went their separate ways. Katniss knows nothing of Peeta's life now, until a stunning blonde walks into the exclusive bridal salon were she works, to buy her a dress for her wedding - to Peeta Mellark.
1. Will You Say Yes

**Part 1 - Will You Say Yes?**

Katniss sighed with relief as she pushed through the gleaming glass and mahogany doors of Templesmith Bridal, the most exclusive bridal salon in all of New Panem. She hurried through the plush carpeted hallways to the staff lounge at the back of the store hoping no one had noticed her sneaking in through the public entrance. She'd run all the way from the subway station but the icy rain had still managed to soak her to the bone.

Shivering, she shook out her wet hair wishing there was time to make some tea to warm up. They opened to the public in 20 minutes so she only had time to change into the smart black outfit she wore at work and re-braid her hair before joining the daily staff briefing.

"Good morning Katniss!" Effie, the Bridal Director and her boss greeted her loudly when she tried to slip unnoticed into the main salon where the briefing was already in full swing. "Thank you for joining us." Katniss felt her face begin to burn as all eyes turned to her. Cinna, the salon's Fashion Director, winked and gave her a soothing smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late Effie, my train was delayed…"

Effie waved her excuses away. "You're here now so let's not delay further. Everyone, your clients for today are uploaded to your schedules along with the usual details on each bride and their preferences. Remember, it's your job to help your bride find the dress of their dreams for their big, big, big day! So smiles on," Effie shot Katniss another pointed look, "ignore the entourages, and above all keep to your schedule—"

"—and if you have any problems or need assistance you can always come to one of us," Cinna added with his usual air of calm.

"Yes indeed, thank you Cinna." Effie stood on her six inch heels and clapped her hands, the signal that the meeting was over. "Alright everyone it's time to feed the monster! The doors are open in ten!" The staff scattered in every direction to get ready to greet their first clients of the day.

"Katniss, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Effie called out.

Katniss paused, her stomach dropping. Being called to Effie's office usually meant one of two things. Someone had complained about her attitude or she was in danger of not making her monthly sales target.

"Effie if this is about my sales target this month I can explain," Katniss began anxiously. Though selling wedding attire was only ever meant to be a temporary career for her, she couldn't afford to lose this job right now.

Effie lifted a finger, instantly silencing Katniss. "Take a seat, Katniss. That is not what I would like to discuss with you today."

"It's not?" Katniss was confused, watching with fascination as Effie began tapping rapidly at a tablet with two inch vermillion nails.

"I have a very special bride for you today," Effie began. "Her wedding is in six weeks and she called me personally to request an appointment on short notice so I moved a few things around and managed to squeeze her in." She leaned across her desk and handed the tablet to Katniss, the screen containing a brief bio of a bride-to-be, her measurements, and a few other details.

"Six weeks?" Immediately Katniss knew this was a significant client. Appointments at Templesmith's were booked up more than a year in advance. For Effie to _squeeze her in_ was a big deal. She scanned the open tab on her screen until her eye fell on the box marked budget and her eyes widened. Typed neatly in the box was the word, _Unlimited_.

"I know it's very short notice but I'm sure we can make it work. The bride is Glimmer Snow. She comes from a very wealthy Capitol family, old money, but she knows how to spend it like it's new, so don't be afraid to bring out our _most _exclusive lines for her."

Katniss did not miss the suggestion behind Effie's words. Their most exclusive lines were the most expensive. A sale with a big price-tag would really help her out with her monthly sales goal, and the commission would go a long way towards Prim's tuition next semester.

"Effie, I don't know what to say. Thank you," were all the words Katniss could muster. Normally these type of clients were reserved for the more experienced sales consultants, not someone like her.

"Don't thank me my dear," Effie gave her a small smile. "Thank Cinna, this was his doing. Frankly, I had no one else with space in their schedule today and he said you deserve the opportunity."

Katniss felt tears coming to her eyes. Ever since she'd started at Templesmith's Cinna had been so kind to her. He'd taken her under his wing and taught her so much. His advice on the final touches - a lace veil here or a jewelled belt there - often helped her to close a sale and boost the commission added to Katniss' paycheck every month.

"Cinna says you have quite a talent for fashion, you know." For a moment Effie's hard exterior softened. "He also told me how hard you've been trying and that you are looking after your sister. I believe effort deserves reward, so this is your chance. Enjoy it. You've earned it!"

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Glimmer whined, pulling at the gaping bodice of the lace dress she was wearing. Katniss winced as one of Glimmer's stiletto nails caught in the delicate fabric. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of ordering my wedding gown from Templesmith's, but nothing you've shown me so far is doing it for me! Don't you have anything else?"

Katniss looked at the seven dresses Glimmer had already tried on and discarded hanging against the wall. All fitted styles, lace, no lace, beaded, simple, feathered, tulle, nothing she showed her seemed to inspire Glimmer. Katniss had spent three long hours already with the bride and her entourage and she was exhausted. It didn't help that Glimmer didn't have any definite idea about what she wanted in her wedding dress, other than_ "it must be white and sparkle like snow!"_

"Making such an important choice can sometimes be a little overwhelming," Katniss made herself sound positive. "Would you consider trying a different silhouette? Maybe I could show you a ballgown?"

"No! I really want a dress that shows off my curves with lots of bling, but lots of lace too. Maybe I'll try somewhere else," Glimmer pouted.

Katniss groaned inwardly and resigned herself to the likelihood of the sale slipping away when the image of another dress flashed into her mind. Well, Effie did say to pull out all the stops for this bride, she thought.

"There is one more dress," Katniss hesitated. "I'll need permission to pull it for you as it is very special, a runway piece. We don't usually sell those."

"That sounds exciting! Let me see it!" Glimmer tossed her long blonde mane over her shoulder and inspected her lips in the mirror, pouting at herself.

Katniss nodded and left the room in search of Cinna. She found him in his office and explained what she needed. One quick call later to the designer for permission and they spent a few minutes searching for the vast stockroom for the exclusive runway dress.

"Good luck, Katniss," Cinna handed it over to her, "Go close that sale."

"Thank you, Cinna. I'm aware I got this chance because of you," Katniss squeezed his hand. "It means a lot."

Cinna smiled. "You got this chance because you earned it. I'll be lurking around the main salon if you need me."

"I hope you like this one," Katniss pushed her way into Glimmer's fitting room. "I think it has everything you're looking for. It's mermaid style, with a corset front and back. It's beaded all over with swarovski crystals—"

"Oh, my god it's beautiful!" Glimmer jumped up from her chair and clapped her hands in excitement. "Let me try it on."

Minutes later Katniss laced up the rear of the dress and heard herself gasp out loud at the image in the mirror. There was no doubt the unlined bodice and nude boning of the corset showed off Glimmer's curves to perfection… and a lot more.

"It's perfect! I can't wait for my fiancé to see me in this!" Glimmer giggled as she turned to see the back. "I love it!"

Katniss smiled in relief at finally finding something the bride liked. "It fits like it was made for you. I don't think it will need much alteration, maybe a little off the length," she noted, a good thing considering Glimmer's wedding was only weeks away. "Shall we let your friends see it?" she asked.

Glimmer nodded and fluffed her hair in the mirror one more time before strutting down the hallway to the main salon like she was on a catwalk. Katniss walked behind her, holding up the train. She couldn't help but admire Glimmer's confidence. With her blonde hair, emerald green eyes and curvaceous figure, she was beautiful and she knew it.

As she stepped onto to the raised podium all eyes in the room turned to her, which was exactly the reaction Glimmer was looking for. A huge smile lit up her face. "Well ladies, what do you think?"

"Wow."

"Oh my God."

"Damn, girl."

"It's perfect on you Glim," Clove, the dark haired matron of honor said, and the rest of the entourage immediately joined in making various sounds in agreement. "I think this is the one."

"I agree, you should get this one Glim, it's fabulous on you," Cashmere, a bridesmaid tuned in. "You're glowing."

"Do you really think so?" Glimmer asked, tears appearing in her eyes and at the moment, Katniss knew the sale was hers.

"What's the price tag on this?" the last bridesmaid, who'd introduced herself as Enobaria, asked.

"This dress is a once-off by Pnina, and it's thirty-two thousand dollars," Katniss spoke quietly and held her breath. Until now, not even Glimmer had asked what the dress cost.

"That's fine, my Grandfather can afford it," Glimmer waved the price tag away with a smirk, turning this way and that, inspecting herself from every angle. "How does my ass look?"

"Gorgeous. Way better then Pippa whats-her-name's," Cashmere giggled.

"So," Katniss stepped forward when the giggles had died down a little. "Glimmer, do you think you can see yourself getting married in this dress?"

"Yes! Yes, this is definitely my dress!" Glimmer announced and a cheer followed by clapping and congratulations went through the entire room.

"Peeta will lose his shit when he sees you in this." Clove stood up and hugged her friend.

"He'll rip it of you with his teeth," Enobaria winked and joined in the hug, soon followed by Cashmere until all four women were laughing and crying together.

Katniss felt her heart jump in her chest and all of a sudden she felt breathless. No, she must have misheard. Clove didn't just say _Peeta_. Did she?

"I'm sorry, did you say Peeta?" she blurted.

"What?" Clove looked up, clearly annoyed by the interruption of the moment.

"You said _Peeta._ I was wondering if I misheard you," Katniss withered a little under the little brunette's fierce scowl. It was definitely competition for her own.

"Yes, my fiancé's name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Why do you ask?" Glimmer raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow in Katniss' direction.

"No, no reason," Katniss stammered a little. "It's an unusual name."

"It's silly, right?" Glimmer laughed. "He comes from a long line of bakers and bread related names are kind of a tradition in his family. I've asked him to change it to Peter instead, but he can be stubborn sometimes," she sighed.

"If you ever have a baby girl you should name her Pnina," Enobaria smirked. "It fits with his family tradition."

"Oh no, I have no plans to let him put any buns in my oven anytime soon, though he'd love it… are you alright, dear?"

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little dizzy," Katniss mumbled swaying on her feet a little. "It's a little warm in here. If you'll excuse me for a moment. I'll go and get a drink of water."

"Of course. Would you be a dear and bring us back some champagne too? I think we need to celebrate," Glimmer turned her back and began twirling in the mirror again.

"Sure, um, I'll be right back." Katniss fled the room. She pressed her hand against her stomach, hoping the roiling would stop. It wouldn't do if she threw up on a thirty-two thousand dollar dress.

She fled down the carpeted hallway and into the stock room hoping that no one had seen her and buried herself in a dark corner, behind a rail of samples.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice found her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm okay." Katniss reached up with shaking hands and starting pushing the dresses in front of her along the rail, pretending she was looking for something.

"Katniss." Cinna reached up and stalled her hand. "These dresses are for the outlet store. I doubt you will find a dress Miss Glimmer Snow, granddaughter of the infamous Coriolanus Snow, will want to wear amongst them."

"She is buying the dress," Katniss mumbled. "The runway dress."

"Congratulations Katniss, I knew you could do it." Cinna pulled her into a gentle hug. "So why the tears? Tell me what has upset you."

Katniss wiped her eyes with her sleeve, grateful she didn't have time for makeup that morning.

"It's Peeta," she whispered.

"Peeta?" Cinna looked confused. "You mean your ex-fiancé Peeta? Has something happened to him?"

Katniss looked up at him, knowing her face was blotchy from crying.

"He's getting married."

**End Part 1**

* * *

_**This story was originally posted on Tumblr / AO3 as a gift for my friend Notanislander on her birthday. I genuinely did not realise I had never uploaded it here, until today. This won't be a very long story, and the first 3 chapters of a possible total of 5 are written. I hope you like it. **_


	2. Ice and Diamonds

**Part 2 **

**Six Weeks Later...**

Katniss smoothed her braid nervously and tried not to look down as the glass and steel elevator rose swiftly past each level towards her destination on the 75th floor.

The elevator glided to a smooth stop and the doors opened onto a short hallway containing a single pair of double doors on each side. Katniss stepped forward and looked around. Glancing at her phone she checked the information Effie had text her. "The Tribute Suite," she murmured and moved to the right, admiring the stainless steel finish of the highly polished double doors.

She noticed a discreet call button set into the wall beside a tiny monitor and pressed it, stepping back while she waited for the door to unlock and allow her entry. The screen flickered to life displaying the eagle like hotel emblem and a bored yet strangely familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Katniss. I'm here from Templesmith Bridal?"

She paused, wondering if she needed to say anything else. She hated talking into these things.

A couple of seconds went by when the speaker crackled to life again.

"Did you say your name is _Katniss_?"

Katniss quirked an eyebrow at the tiny monitor. Okay, her name was unusual but it hardly merited a tone, especially not in the Capitol where unusual was considered normal.

"Yes, that's right. I'm delivering a gown for Miss Snow." She raised the heavy garment bag she had draped over her arm into view.

"One moment please."

A few seconds later she heard the door lock click open and Katniss stepped through into a spacious lobby with marble columns and pristine white carpeting. There were several doors on each side of the hallway and she looked around wondering how to proceed when a voice she never expected to hear again froze her feet in place.

"Katniss Everdeen. I thought we agreed you'd stay away from my brother."

Katniss eyes widened as they fell on a tall blond man who reminded her so much of another, standing a few feet away. His hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his suit pants, but his cold blue eyes and the tension in his jaw revealed he was not pleased to see her.

"Rye—"

"What are you doing here, Katniss? What game are you playing?" He walked quickly towards her. "If you're here to start trouble—"

Katniss threw a hand up and started to back away. "I'm not playing any games, Rye. I'm here to deliver a gown, that's all."

Rye peered down at her, clearly trying to make up his mind if she was being truthful.

"Follow me then," he snapped. "Quickly. I don't want Peeta to find you here the day before his wedding."

Katniss swallowed nervously, her heart pounding in her chest as she practically ran down the hall behind him, her eyes darting left and right, expecting another head of blond hair to appear at each door they passed.

"I'm dying to hear how you explain this," Rye said, ushering her into an empty salon, "am I supposed to believe it's a coincidence that you, of all people, would show up here today of all days?"

"Rye, honestly, I can explain—"

"Then explain."

"Katniss?"

They both jumped at the sound of another voice from the doorway. Katniss let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Cinna. He would be able to explain everything to Rye. As the designer entered the room Katniss could see Cinna weighing up Rye's rigid posture before he offered a quick reassuring smile in her direction.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked.

Rye gestured towards Katniss. "Is it true this woman works with you?"

Cinna nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Katniss is one of our bridal consultants at Templesmith Bridal. She personally assisted Miss Snow in selecting her gowns for this happy occasion."

Rye gave a short laugh, but the tension in his body visibly eased. "Katniss Everdeen, selling wedding dresses? That's something I never would have seen coming." He shook his head, apparently amused.

"I apologise if there is some misunderstanding here, Mr Mellark." Cinna continued using his charm to diffuse the situation like the expert he was. "Miss Snow requested some last minute alterations to her reception gown that were carried out overnight and Katniss is here to deliver it." He smiled his most gracious smile at Rye while relieving Katniss of the heavy garment bag she was still carrying.

"Thank you for bringing it over personally, Katniss, I will take it from here." Cinna may have been smiling out the outside but his eyes were filled with genuine concern for her. Cinna was the one person who understood what being here would do to Katniss, and he wasted no time in and guiding her towards the exit.

"I am so sorry Katniss," he apologised, speaking too softly for Rye to overhear. "I asked Effie to send Twill over with the finished gown, why did she send you?"

"Twill had to go home. She got a call that Bonnie is sick and everyone else had appointments. Effie asked me to step in and I didn't know how to refuse without explaining… " Katniss tilted her head in Rye's direction.

"I understand but its best you leave now." Cinna patted her arm and raised his voice for Rye's benefit. "Thank you my dear, I'll see you back at the salon when I'm finished here."

Katniss nodded and with a last furtive glance at Rye she began to walk as quickly as she could towards the elevator. She kept her eyes downcast as she hurried past several open doors not wanting to draw any attention to herself. If she was lucky, Effie would never find out about today and she would be able to keep her job.

_"Katniss, wait up!"_

She ignored Rye's call and lengthened her stride, resisting the urge to break into a sprint at her growing urgency to get away from here. If Rye was here for the wedding, did that mean all the other Mellarks were all here too, his father, his _mother_? Were they behind those closed doors? She fumbled with the locked outer door, jerking the handle and cursing under her breath as it refused to open.

"Katniss, stop." She felt Rye's hand cup her shoulder gently. "You don't have to panic. He's not here right now."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone straight on the attack like that when I saw you." This calmer version of Rye sounded much more like the one she once knew.

Katniss turned slowly to look at him and saw the apology in his eyes.

"It's ok. I guess my showing up here today does look really odd," she said.

"It's been a long time. How are you doing? You look good." Rye stumbled a little over the words, clearly still a little uncomfortable with her presence.

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?" Rye grinned, all traces of his earlier hostility had disappeared. "Still economical with your words, I see."

"I have a decent job and a nice apartment. Prim is doing great, she is an assistant manager at a pharmacy and is almost finished her Masters. She wants to open her own pharmacy back home someday."

"That's great, wow, she's following in your mother's footsteps? That's good to know. I'm glad you're both doing well." He shifted from foot to foot. "It looks like our siblings are both exactly where we wanted them to be."

"Rye, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He met her gaze head on. "Anything."

"Is he happy?" Katniss whispered.

Rye sighed, shoving his hands back in his pockets again and looked away while he pondered the question.

"He's in a good place." He finally answered, his voice full of the affection Katniss knew he felt for his younger brother. "He's done very well for himself, all things considered. He's—"

They both startled as the outer door to the suite swung open and the sound of girlish laughter filled the entry.

Katniss stiffened at the sight of the glamorous blonde. She knew Glimmer was gorgeous but today she looked like she'd stepped straight out of the pages of a high end fashion magazine, dressed head to toe in white, including a white fur stole and gloves.

"Oh, hello again Katniss, how nice to see you!" Glimmer smiled brightly on noticing her. She dropping her numerous shopping bags on the floor exactly where she stood and began pulling off her gloves as she shrugged the stole from her shoulders. "Oh, I need a hot bath and some tea! It's freezing out there!"

"Miss Snow, hello." Katniss smiled weakly. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you so much. I see you've met my future brother-in-law. Don't let this one's charm fool you. He's a rogue." She winked at Rye. "My fiancé should be around here somewhere too. Rye, is Peeta back yet?"

"No," Rye looked extremely uncomfortable, his glance cutting quickly back to Katniss, "he went out with Caesar but he should be back any time now."

Katniss took the hint.

"If you'll both excuse me I must get going, I have an appointment back at the salon," she inched closer to the door, anxious to make her exit.

"Yes, of course. Take care, Katniss. Tell Prim and your mother I asked after them." Rye hastened to hold the door for her.

"Have you two met somewhere before?" Glimmer stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at them, a strange look crossing her face.

"Eh, we go back a bit," Rye shifted guiltily under the blonde's scrutiny, his hand reaching back to rub at his neck. "Katniss is from District 12," he explained. "We grew up in the same town."

"Re_all_y?" Glimmer looked more closely at Katniss. "That's interesting. You never once mentioned you were from District 12 at any of my fittings."

"It never came up." Katniss looked at Rye, her grey eyes silently pleading for help. She desperately needed to get out of there.

"Glimmer, Katniss came to deliver your gown," Rye took the hint and stepped forward to distract his sister-in-law-to-be. "Cinna has been waiting for your return in the main salon."

"Oh, that's good news." It worked, as Glimmer's interest in Katniss immediately dwindled. "I was worried the alterations wouldn't be finished in time for the wedding. I had best go and see it."

With that, Glimmer graciously offered her perfectly manicured hands to Katniss, surprising her when she moved in and kissed the air just over Katniss's shoulder, mere inches away from her cheek.

"Katniss, once again, I'd like to thank you for all your help with my dresses. It was such fun. I will be sure to recommend you to all my friends."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Snow," she responded, but here was a subtle shift in the way Glimmer was looking at her and it made her slightly uneasy.

"If you wouldn't mind escorting Katniss out, then have someone take my bags to my room, Rye?" the blonde turned away and with a final flash of white teeth and a toss of her hair it was clear they were both being dismissed.

Katniss sighed with relief as Glimmer walked away, sashaying her way down the hallway to the room where Cinna was waiting.

"She's something else," Katniss breathed, not realising she spoke out loud.

"She sure is," Rye replied.

"I better get out of here Rye," she said. "It sounds like Peeta is expected back soon, and I can't let him find me here."

Rye nodded. "I know. Take care of yourself Katniss, and Prim too. I really do mean it." He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"You'll watch over him for me? Keep him safe?" Katniss pleaded, grasping his hand.

"You know l will." Rye replied, squeezing her hand back gently. "Always, right?"

"Always," Katniss nodded and let go, biting her lip as tears stung her eyes.

She stepped inside the glass elevator, the doors sliding shut silently behind her. Rye raised a hand in goodbye, and she tried to give him a brave smile. It felt like seconds later when she stepped out of the elevator and into the opulent lobby of the hotel. Directly facing her she could see a huge ballroom. She paused by the door to take a peek, noticing the dozens of staff working furiously to set up tables, chairs and dozens upon dozens of white roses. The scent was almost overpowering.

She pulled her coat tighter around herself and made her way quickly to the main entrance, glad she could hail a cab at Templesmith's expense to take her back to her workplace. Darkness was falling early and she looked up at the sky as more snow started to fall heavily, muffling the sounds of the city and making the air feel cleaner and fresher. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine she was back in District 12 in the woods that surrounded her home, her safe place.

"Katniss?"

Oh no. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. All these years she thought she was doing okay, living without him. She thought she was over it, but nothing prepared her for the ache that blossomed in her chest at the sight of Peeta Mellark standing less than six feet away.

Her eyes took in every detail of the boy she had last laid eyes on almost ten years ago. Only he was no longer a boy. The softer, more boyish features she remembered in her dreams had melted away and been replaced by those of the handsome man now standing in front of her. He was maybe an inch or two taller, dressed in dark jeans, boots and a tailored navy peacoat that fit his broad shoulders perfectly, the collar turned up against the biting wind. His blond hair was mostly hidden under a snugly fitting beanie, but it was his eyes that grabbed her attention and held her in place. She would recognise them anywhere. Dark blue and intense and fully focused on her.

"Katniss, is it really you?" he asked again, his voice was a little deeper then she remembered, too.

"Peeta. Hi." She smiled softly and, she hoped, sincerely.

He took a step towards her, and that's when she noticed he was clutching one of the tiniest, fluffiest dogs she had ever seen, complete with fur dyed a pale shade of blue and a glittering rhinestone collar_ or were those diamonds_?

"What are you doing here?" he looked completely and utterly shell-shocked.

Katniss smile faded. "I was delivering something for your bride."

"Oh." He pondered that for a second. "Wait, you've met Glimmer?"

Katniss nodded. "Why is your dog blue?" she blurted out.

"Oh, um, he's not mine. This is Caesar. He's belongs to my fianceé. He's going to be our ring bearer and Glimmer wanted him to match the theme."

"What's the theme?" Katniss couldn't help letting her eyes roam over him. The extra years really looked good on him.

"Ice and diamonds." Peeta had the good grace to look embarrassed. Even though he came from one of the wealthier families in their small District, it was clear he'd come a long way from then.

Back home in 12 big fancy weddings were almost unheard off. Brides would usually wear a borrowed wedding dress, or one handed down from family, while the groom would wear their Sunday best to get married in. The couple would meet at the Justice Building for a civil ceremony and afterwards there would be a shared meal and a cake from Mellark's bakery, followed by music and dancing in the town Square decorated by family and friends.

"It's fitting, for a Snow." Katniss tried not to roll her eyes. She stepped forward and pressed her cheek to Peeta's briefly before pecking him lightly on his cheek.

"Congratulations. Glimmer is a very lucky woman. I hope you two have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you." Peeta's eyes searched hers and she could tell by the way he was looking at her that there were a million questions going through his mind at that moment, but neither of them knew what more to say to each other. It felt like there was a force field crackling between them but if either of them touched it, they'd be blown away. In all the ways Katniss had imagined their paths crossing again, it had never been like this, on the steps of his hotel on the eve of his marriage to another woman.

"I've got to go." She finally broke away from the blue eyes she remembered so well and stepped away, catching the eye of the doorman who immediately hailed a waiting cab for her.

"Let me," Peeta rushed down the steps and opened the door for her, taking her hand to help her inside. "Thanks," she mumbled awkwardly, ashamed at the rush of heat she felt at his touch. Peeta must have felt it too because he pulled his hand back as if it burned. He closed the door as she settled herself inside the cab and fought to regain her shredded composure. She was determined not to look at him again but it was no use. She looked up and their eyes locked instantly as Peeta stayed standing at the kerb with that stupid dog in his arms. She lifted her hand to wave goodbye and watched him as he watched her leave until the cab pulled out into traffic and they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Fuck my life," she muttered to herself, as she finally let the tears she'd been holding back ever since that very first appointment with Glimmer when she heard her say Peeta's name and discovered their plans, began to roll down her face.

**End Part 2**


	3. Wedding Jitters

**Part 3**

"Mr Mellark?" Peeta heard his name as if he was underwater. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot where the cab containing Katniss had disappeared from his sight. He could feel his heart racing in his chest but he couldn't breathe and he wondered if this was the start of a panic attack.

"Mr Mellark, Sir, are you alright?"

He shook his head slightly to clear the daze that had overcome him.

"I'm fine, thank you," he tried to reassure the concerned doorman. "Just feeling a little overwhelmed with everything going on."

The doorman smiled and held the door wider for him to enter. "I remember the day before I got married. It was chaos. Let me know if there's anything you need," he offered kindly.

"Thanks." Still feeling slightly dazed, Peeta tucked the little dog who was whining for his attention under his arm and made his way into the lobby. From the corner of his eye he could see one of the wedding planners directing work on the ballroom decorations trying to capture his attention but he kept his head down and pretended not to notice. He couldn't deal with their inane questions right now while his brain was still trying to process what the hell had just happened outside.

Stepping into the elevator he pressed the button for the 75th floor and leaned his head back against the cool glass wall allowing his eyes to close. Instantly his mind filled with an image of Katniss as he'd just seen her on the hotel steps, every detail captured perfectly by his artist's eye.

The time that had passed looked good on her. The curves of her body had filled out into something more womanly then the teenager her remembered, and she carried herself with a confidence she didn't possess back then. He'd noticed other things in the few minutes he'd spent with her - her flashing silver eyes, smooth olive skin and silky hair, as dark as a raven's wing. The feel of her soft lips against his skin when she'd pressed hers to his cheek. Those were all exactly as he remembered them.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he swore he could detect a hint of her scent in the elevator. Wildflowers and fresh air, like her beloved meadow back home. He opened his eyes, cursing under his breath. Did he imagine the whole thing? He thought he had buried everything he'd ever felt for Katniss Everdeen deep, a long time ago. Was his subconscious self still pining for her so badly that his fucked up brain conjured up a walking, talking, vision to torment him right before his wedding? It had taken so much for him to move on from her but he was finally in a good place. His career was thriving and he was ready to get married. That's what he needed to focus on. Glimmer was his future now.

The elevator doors slid open and he stomped into the suite he'd been sharing with his brother for the last couple of days. Tossing his keys and wallet on onto the side table he released Caesar from his leash and headed towards his bedroom, the little dog trotting behind him. A quick glance around the living area revealed that Rye wasn't around giving Peeta some time to get himself together.

He was chilled to the bone after his walk and decided to warm up with a quick shower. It would save him some time later in the day if he didn't need to have one before dinner anyway.

Quickly he stripped, dumping his clothes into the hamper and turning the water on hot in the en-suite while peering into the mirror at his own reflection. Nothing about his appearance had changed since this morning, yet he felt like the ground itself had suddenly shifted under him. Stepping under the spray, he allowed the water to beat down on his neck and shoulders, easing some of the tension there before reaching for his shampoo and lathering up his hair.

Glimmer liked his hair short and trendy with his curls held neatly in place with expensive styling products. She told him once that she found this look very sexy on him and it went much better with the expensive designer suits he now wears for work most days.

Katniss had loved his hair more natural, soft and long enough so she could wind her fingers through it. A sudden image of her writhing above him, tugging hard on his curls and begging him to let her come as he teased her with his fingers and tongue was enough to send heat coursing through his veins.

"Oh, fuck" he cursed, running his hands roughly over his scalp to rinse the soapy water away, trying to will the image and its effect on him away with it. His breathing increased and he swapped to soaping up his body, scrubbing at his chest and upper arms while he tried to ignore the throbbing of his cock until he couldn't resist any more -no more than he could ever resist Katniss herself. With a soft groan he gave in to the demand of his body and let one hand drift down to close around his already hardened shaft. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first, a hiss escaping him as his thumb passed over the already weeping tip. The soap gave him just enough friction as his fist tightened and he found his rhythm, his arm pumping faster and faster as he allowed all his long denied memories of Katniss to invade his mind.

"Katniss, oh god!" he moaned as a movie reel of images began to play on the back of his closed eyelids. Those arresting silver eyes locked on his blue as he thrust into her again and again. He could hear the noises she made when she was close, her short nails clawing at his back to urge him on _'faster, Peeta, harder, please, oh God, Peeta!'_ and screaming out his name when she came, not caring who could hear them. Him, kneeling behind her on his bed, one hand buried in her dark hair pulling it tight and wrapping it around his wrist while the other splayed across her stomach pinning her in place as he pounded into her from behind. She, back arching as she tried to push back against him meeting each of his forceful thrusts with one her own. Her name falling hoarsely from his lips over and over again when she begged him to please come inside her.

By now he was so far gone his breath was coming in ragged gasps and his chest heaved as his cock pulsed in his hand and he came in long spurts, again and again, shuddering his way through one of the most powerful orgasms he could remember until he was left feeling weak and exhausted. But as soon as it was over the reality of what he had done sank in and he pressed his forehead up against the cool tile and waited for his heart rate to slow down.

"For fuck sake!" he cursed himself filled with shame at his actions. He was marrying Glimmer tomorrow and he'd just jerked himself off to thoughts of another woman. What kind of man was he? He wondered briefly if what he'd done was classed as cheating. "Damn you Katniss," he growled, "why now?"

Disgusted, he rinsed the evidence of what he'd done down the drain and stepped out of the shower, wondering if it was too early for a drink. Throwing on some sweats he settled for a cigarette on the balcony instead, walking into Rye's room and rifling through his stuff until he found the pack he knew Rye always kept stashed.

A few minutes later he stood leaning against the rail, looking out over the city as he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs. The late afternoon sun was just starting to dip in the sky. Caesar's sharp bark alerted him to the outer door of the suite opening followed by his brother's heavy tread. Rubbing his hands across his face he hoped he could keep his dour mood hidden from his brother. Rye was never a huge fan of Katniss and it wouldn't help if he found out she was the cause of such turmoil for Peeta right now.

"Peeta, are you here?" Rye called.

"Out here," he answered back. The door behind him slid open further and Rye stepped onto the balcony.

"What are you doing out here? Its freezing." His brother eyed the pack of cigarettes. "Are you smoking?"

"Yep," Peeta stubbed his cigarette out in a cut crystal ashtray he'd brought outside with him. "I'm indulging all my old vices today," he laughed a little too brightly. "Just a few pre-wedding nerves."

Rye eyed him strangely and walked over to join him, leaning against the railing and reaching for the pack of cigarettes. He lit one, took a deep drag and exhaled.

"You saw Katniss then." It was a statement, not a question.

Peeta turned to look at him, dropping all pretence. He should have known he couldn't fool Rye. "That means you did too. Were you going to tell me?"

Rye shook his head. "I only saw her by chance. I was having a final tux fitting with that fancy stylist lady your fiancée insisted on us using when she showed up with a delivery for Glimmer."

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that." Peeta gave a short laugh. "What are the odds?"

"You talked to her?" It was Rye's turn to look surprised.

"Not really." Peeta shrugged. "We exchanged a few words on the steps outside. She asked about Caesar!" He laughed again a little more harshly this time. "She congratulated me, told me my bride was beautiful then I helped her into a cab and she left." He fell silent, still confused by how upset watching her leave had made him feel.

"Did you talk to her?" he eventually asked.

"Yeah." Rye confirmed, looking a little guilty. "I wasn't very nice to her at first, I kind of attacked her and demanded to know what she was doing here. I assumed she'd found out about the wedding somehow and wanted to see you. When I realised she wasn't here looking to cause trouble I asked after her family." He shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

Peeta snorted. "Ha! As if she would care enough to come looking for me after all this time."

"I think she does care, Peeta." Rye watched him sadly. "She asked me if you were happy. Told me to keep you safe."

Peeta swallowed deeply, feeling a sudden prickling behind his eyes. Unknown to his brother, Rye's words hit him hard. Rye couldn't know that once upon a time he and Katniss promised to always protect each other. But that was before Katniss changed her mind and it all went to shit. Curiosity made him want to press his brother for more details of their conversation but his pride wouldn't allow it. It was best he didn't know.

He'd only gone back to visit their hometown once or twice over the years and when he did none of the few mutual friends they'd shared ever mentioned Katniss in his presence. Four years ago he'd turned down an invitation to Madge's wedding, using work as his excuse but really because he knew Katniss would be there, even though the guy Madge was marrying was none other than Gale Hawthorne. The same guy Katniss had lied to him about - the guy she said was just her friend until he found out Gale had feelings for her that she might return. Madge had seen through his excuse and been pissed with him for not coming to the wedding and never messaged him again. For a long time he'd taken some satisfaction from knowing that dating Gale obviously hadn't worked out for Katniss but he'd decided long before that the less he knew about her life the better, not even looking at the wedding photos on his friends' facebooks afterwards so he could avoid seeing her tagged there.

Fast forward to the present day, and he realised the boiling anger he'd felt back then had all but faded and all that was left in its place was sadness. He'd worked so hard to forget Katniss that he'd sacrificed all his old friendships from home. He'd thought about reaching out and inviting some of them to his wedding, but it felt awkward after so much time had passed and none of them had ever met Glimmer. The last time he'd gone home was to attend his father's funeral - something Katniss was noticeably absent from. After his father died, his mother had moved to Florida to be closer to her eldest and favorite son, Graham and his wife, leaving Rye to take over the family bakery. They'd been invited to the wedding but Graham's wife had just given birth and didn't want to travel. His mother claimed she needed to stay and help her daughter-in-law but in truth Peeta was glad she wasn't coming.

Lying awake in bed the night before, he'd finally acknowledged to himself that he was curious about what had happened to Katniss since he'd seen her last. He had un-answered questions he realised he wanted answers to. _Is she doing okay? Did she have someone? _ He closed his eyes. _Whose arms keep her safe when her nightmares come?_ _Did she ever think about him..._

"Please Rye. I don't want to talk about Katniss any more—" he shut down his train of thought abruptly. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. Even speaking her name aloud still hurt. "She never really cared about me."

"You know that's not true."

Rye sighed.

Peeta turned to stare at his brother, confused.

"What is this, Rye? Since when do you jump to the defence of Katniss Everdeen? She used me, lied to me, and got you to deliver my ring back to me when she couldn't face me herself…"

Rye shuffled uneasily in his seat, his eyes not quite meeting his brother's. "I know, I remember. Lots of mistakes were made back then, and not only by Katniss—"

"—and now they're behind me." Peeta straightened up, clearly signalling the end of the conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have things to do. The rehearsal dinner is in a few hours and I need to check on the final preparations with the kitchen. Glimmer's grandfather is so paranoid, I swear the old man thinks someone is trying to poison him. I need to put the final touches on the wedding cake too."

"Can I help? Best man duties?" Rye offered. "I feel like I should be doing something."

"You can stay here and keep an eye on Caesar for me until Glimmer sends someone for him," Peeta smirked. "I can't bring a dog into the kitchens."

"I still can't believe you baked your own wedding cake." Rye laughed. "The family you're marrying into own an international chain of luxury hotels, with Michelin starred restaurants on every continent. You have the finest bakers at your beck and call - including my fine self - and you do it all yourself. Typical Peeta. "

"It's what Dad would have expected. I may not work in a bakery anymore, but I am still the finest baker and cake decorator this city has ever seen," Peeta smirked a little. "Don't forget that."

"Like you'd ever let me." Rye grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a quick one armed hug. "You may beat me with your frosting skills, but just remember, I can still take you in a wrestling match."

"Glimmer?" Peeta tapped lightly on the bedroom door and listened for permission to enter. He'd been pleasantly surprised that morning when his bride sent word that she wanted to be alone with him one last time before the wedding. It had been Glimmer's idea that he move to another suite in her grandfather's hotel for the last few days running up to the wedding and with everything that had gone on yesterday, his nerves were stretched to their limit.

The rehearsal dinner had gone well the night before, with the exception of some strange looks he'd received from Glimmer's grandfather, Coriolanus Snow. It felt like the older man could sense his anxiety and he noticed his heavily hooded eyes watching him constantly. When caught he didn't try to hid it, he just tipped his glass towards Peeta, an arrogant smile on his lips. It was like he knew something or was waiting for something to happen and it made Peeta doubly uneasy. Thankfully Snow had retired immediately after the meal, claiming an old man like him needed his rest.

With only two hours to go before the wedding ceremony was due to began, Peeta had expected Glimmer's suite to be a bustling hive of activity with her stylist and various members of her glam squad milling about, but it all seemed calm, quiet even.

"Come in Peeta!," he heard her call and smiled as he stepped inside the elegant all-white bedroom and closed the door behind him. Immediately his eye was captured by the sparkle of thousands upon thousands of tiny crystals shining in the crisp winter sunlight that streamed in through the ceiling to floor windows.

"Wow." He couldn't help but stop and stare, momentarily dazed by the beauty of the gown posed on a life sized mannequin.

"That's exactly the kind of reaction I was going for." He heard Glimmer's sultry laugh behind him.

He managed to tear his eyes away from the mannequin to meet those of his fiancée and he felt his breath catch all over again. Glimmer was so classically beautiful, seated at her vanity table wearing only a simple white silk robe. Her blonde hair was smoothed into an elegant updo, exposing her shapely neck and he caught a glimpse of more sparkle at her ears. He wanted to paint her like this.

Unbidden the memory of the sun shining in a different window and a simple dark braid woven with wildflowers appeared in his mind. No. He crushed the memory instantly, irritated with himself. He'd spent all of yesterday and most of the previous night tossing and turning thinking about _her_. Enough was enough. Today was all about Glimmer. He swallowed to relieve the sudden tightness in his throat and focused on the woman in front of him.

"Glimmer is this your gown? I'm… wow. It's spectacular. I mean, I knew it was going to be something extra special, but this? It's the perfect dress for you. The whole world is going to be watching you today."

"Thank you," Glimmer replied softly, getting up from her seat and coming to meet him. "You look so handsome in your tux too."

"Oh this old thing," he chuckled. "It's a lot easier for us guys. A tux is a tux, you know?"

"There is nothing more gorgeous than a handsome man in a perfectly tailored tuxedo," she murmured as she let her gaze linger on his then rose up on her bare toes to kiss him. He captured her around the waist and pulled her closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but with a smile against his lips and a light push on his chest, she broke away, reaching for his hand instead and pulling him away from the mannequin.

"Let's sit down over here, shall we?"

Making a slight noise of objection, he let her lead him. He knew his fiancée well enough to know when there was something on her mind. He was already dealing with his own case of nerves about the upcoming events but he could feel his anxiety heighten at the expression on her face. It was not what you would expect of a woman who was excited about getting married in a few hours.

"What's going on Glimmer? Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?" he tried to break the tension he felt in the room.

"I need to talk to you." Glimmer sat on a white velvet sofa patting the empty space beside her for him to join her. "Before we go any further."

"Is everything okay?" Peeta frowned. "You seemed quiet at dinner last night, and today… I expected you'd be busy getting dressed by now. Where is everyone?"

"I sent them all downstairs to give us some privacy, and yes, everything is okay. Or I think it will be," she said.

"What do you mean, it will be? What's going on Glim?"

She took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes. "Peeta, I want you to know that I love you—"

"I know you do," Peeta smiled, entwining their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. He loved hearing her say those words to him and knowing she meant them.

"—I'm calling the wedding off, Peeta."

Peeta jerked back in shock.

"What? Why?" he gasped out. "Why would you do that? Has something happened?"

Glimmer sighed, squeezing the suddenly limp hand that held hers.

"Peeta, focus. I need you to hear me out before you freak out. Can you do that?"

"I guess. I mean, I'll try," he nodded. "But you need to tell me what is going on in your head right now because I'm freaking out here."

"I know a lot of people think I'm totally superficial," she began "but I'm not just some dumb blonde heiress who likes to party, even if I play up that image for the paps sometimes. I've been around the block and back. When I get married, I don't want my marriage to be superficial. "

"What makes you think our marriage would be superficial?" Peeta stared at her, hurt that she would ever think that. "I've never treated you like a dumb blonde. I love you. I made a promise to you and I want to make you happy."

"I know you care about me, deeply." Glimmer smiled sadly, reaching up to caress his face. "Until yesterday, I thought what we had was enough, and I was okay with it, but today—"

"Glimmer—"

"Please, Peeta, let me finish."

"I know you'd be a wonderful husband, but let's not pretend anymore. Yes, you care about me, even love me but you're not _in love_ with me. Now that I've seen what real love looks like on you, it made me realise that's what I want for myself."

"I don't understand. Where this is coming from? Please Glimmer, what do you mean the way real love looks on me?"

"My grandfather had this sent this over to me before dinner last night. Press play."

With a confused look, Peeta accepted the tablet she handed him and touched the screen. Instantly it lit up and displayed a paused video of he and Katniss standing together talking on the steps to the hotel the day before. He pressed play, watching the intense way he was looking at the dark haired girl, as Caesar pawing at him, totally ignored.

"Glimmer, this isn't what it looks like. This girl, before yesterday I haven't seen her in years—" he rushed to explain.

"It's okay, Peeta. I know you haven't been cheating on me. That's not why I'm calling the wedding off."

"Then why?" he cried.

Glimmer sighed, and paused the video right at the spot where Peeta stood watching the cab drive away, the sadness and confusion on his face perfectly framed.

"When I saw the way you looked at _her_, it made me realise how much I want someone to look at me that way. When I marry I want it to be to a guy who loves me so much that he can't imagine ever being with anyone else. I don't want him to ever watch another woman drive away and wonder about what might have been."

Peeta felt the color draining out of his face. "Glim—"

"Please, Peeta. Don't deny you still feel something for this woman. We've been together long enough that I can read you like an open book. You told me once that there was a girl back home that you loved. I knew by the look on your face when you saw her that Katniss was that girl. The first time I met her I knew I'd heard her name somewhere before and last night while I was lying awake at 2am, I figured out where."

"Where did you hear it before?" Peeta asked, puzzled.

"You say it in your sleep sometimes." Glimmer looked away.

Peeta got up and started pacing the room, his hands going up to mess with his perfectly styled curls.

"This is ridiculous!" he exploded. "Katniss and I were in love, I don't deny it, but that was so long ago. We… we didn't end well. I left early for school but she had some family stuff to deal with and was supposed to follow me out here in a few months but she dumped me instead and sent my ring back to me through my brother. I haven't seen her in almost ten years."

"It's not over." Glimmer shrugged. "Whatever there is between you, it's not finished. I can see it on both your faces. Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been thinking about her constantly since you saw her again, Peeta."

"I would be lying to you if I denied it." Peeta's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Seeing her again was a shock and it hurt more than I thought it would but it will pass. I would never cheat on you, if that's what you're worried about. You know how I feel about cheating," his jaw tightened, his blue eyes darkening slightly.

"I do, and it's not that." Glimmer shook her head. "I'm a great believer in fate. There is a reason why the universe chose this time for your paths to cross again. I think it was to stop us from making a huge mistake, and I think it's trying to tell you both that you're meant to be together."

Peeta snorted a little. "I wish I had your faith in the universe. If anything I'd describe Katniss and I as star-crossed, not meant to be."

"I can tell you're still hurt and angry with her and those emotions mean something Peeta. You should try and talk to her, even if it's just to gain some closure on the past. Trust me on that."

"Isn't that what therapy is for?" He continued pacing angrily. "I've spent years seeing Dr Aurelius to deal with all the shit I've been through. And besides, even if I wanted to talk to her, I don't know where to find her."

"I do." Glimmer smiled. "I know where she works."

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. One look at the resolve in Glimmer's eyes told him she was not going to change her mind. Still, he felt he needed to ask, one more time. For her sake.

Kneeling in front of her he took her hands in his. "Are you sure calling the wedding off is what you want, Glimmer?" He asked softly, eyes searching her face. "I won't force you to marry me, but are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure." She rose to her feet, pulling him up with her wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her cheek up against his. He could feel her body shaking as she spoke and he tightened his arms around her. "Trust me my heart is breaking right now but I know this is for the best. For both of us. I don't know how I know, but I do. Call me selfish if you like but I am thinking of myself too. A good friend once told me that it takes ten times longer to pull yourself together than it does to fall apart. It's far better that I let you go now, rather than end up hating you later."

He could hear the tears in her voice and pulled her closer, inhaling the light scent of her perfume. The need he felt to comfort her was so strong. Glimmer may have many faults but she didn't have the best role models growing up as the only child in a house with just her overly indulgent Grandfather and a string of nannies. When they first met she used to laugh and describe herself as a "work in progress" but she was always kind to him even when he was a nobody and he would always care about her.

"You are an amazing woman, Glimmer. Any man would be lucky to have you." He kissed the crown of her head, then resting his cheek against it, unwilling to be the first to break their embrace.

"I hope he is half as amazing as you are and that he hurries up and finds me soon." Glimmer chuckled and gently pushed against his chest backing away and brushing a careful fingertip under her eyes to catch any stray tears that had escaped. "God, I better not start blubbering or I'll mess up this makeup."

"So if we're not doing this, what happens next? There are three hundred people due to arrive for our wedding in less than two hours."

Glimmer straightened her shoulders and moved back to sit at her vanity, her usual confident façade slipping into place.

"First, we finish getting dressed. I want you to wear the suit I had made for you for the reception, the white one with the gold accents. Then, we will go downstairs together and we will break the news to everyone that the wedding is off, but the party is still on and they're welcome to stay and enjoy this day with us just like we planned."

She winked at him, her pink lips turning up in a gorgeous smile as she began to pull the diamond studded pins from her hair. "If you think that ceremony dress is gorgeous, wait until you see the one I got for the reception. I'm not about to waste an opportunity to wear a gorgeous dress and be the centre of attention, when I can be out there shaking it off on the dance floor with my friends - you know me better than that. If we're going out, let's do it with a party!"

Peeta couldn't help the smile that began to grow on his face. This was one of the qualities that had attracted him to Glimmer in the first place and why he grew to care for her so much. No matter the situation, she never felt sorry for herself for too long. She looked for the silver lining in every cloud, turned on a smile and put her best foot forward. He knew that no matter what happened next, she would be okay. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be worried about her.

"And tomorrow, when the party is over?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to gather my girlfriends around me and go on our honeymoon with them. I need to lie on a beach with a cocktail and feel the sun on my skin. I'll extend my trip by a few weeks until things quieten down here, maybe I'll visit London or Milan and do some shopping. That should give you enough time to find a new place and move out."

Peeta moved to stand behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Glimmer, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you and I will always—"

"Don't." Glimmer shook her head fiercely while giving him the most beautiful smile even as unshed tears shone in her eyes. "Don't make any promises to me. Please. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She patted the hand he had rested on her shoulder and picked up her hairbrush. "Leave me now so I can finish making myself fabulous. We don't want to keep our guests waiting, and I'm sure everyone is wondering what we're up to in here. I'll meet you downstairs in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Peeta dropped one final kiss on her hair, squeezed her shoulders gently then moved towards the door. He didn't remember returning to his own suite, but once safely inside he leaned back against the closed doors and let all the breath leave his body, his head spinning. He didn't know where his life was going to go from here but he knew that once again, everything was about to change completely.

"Peeta?"

He opened his eyes to see his brother stomping towards him. "Where the hell have you been? Is everything okay? "

"I think it will be." he answered honestly. "Glimmer just broke up with me."

* * *

_I'm so sorry there is no face-to-face interaction between Katniss and Peeta in this chapter, but it's twice as long as the previous two so I guess that makes up for it. I did consider splitting this chapter into two, but what the hell, if its ready, might as well post it! What was supposed to be a lighter one shot based on "Say Yes To the Dress" turned into something else completely!_

_I think there will be one more chapter after this, which I'm hoping will resolve any questions you have and a short epilogue. Thank you to all who are still reading and still standing by me! Oh, and sorry about the confusing name changes._

_Finally : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NOTANISLANDER! _


	4. Sisters - For Kika

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Kristin Rouse, aka **BaronessKika**, aka **AuthoressKika**, who was a shining light in the Hunger Games fandom and a friend to so many of us. She gifted us with many incredible, unforgettable Everlark stories, before successfully moving on to publishing her own original works "The Fix" and "Olfaction".

For those of you who may not have heard Kristin passed away suddenly a few weeks ago leaving behind her husband and young daughter. In her honour, PromptsinPanem has organised a "Finish-You-Fic-In-Fifteen-Days" event to take place over three days, 28-30 September. (Thanks to Misshoneywell for organising).

My goal is to finish this fic over those three days, I may or may not succeed. This is the first of the final 3 parts of the story. I am a slow writer, and this is un'beta'd so please forgive me for any major grammatical errors or glaring plot holes. My thanks to Notanislander and Kris22 for being my greatest cheerleaders.

For Kristin...

* * *

**Part 4 - Sisters **

"Prim? Are you here?"

Katniss threw her keys and bag down and toed off her shoes with a sigh of relief. It had been a long and frustrating day at work. All she wanted was to shower, eat and then sleep.

"I'm in the kitchen!" her sister replied. "Dinner's almost ready!"

Katniss offered up a silent prayer of thanks that she wouldn't have to face another takeout or frozen pizza for dinner tonight. She knew how to cook but was lazy about it when she only had to cook for herself. Prim, however, loved to cook.

She followed the delicious aroma wafting down the narrow hall to the tiny kitchen. It was barely big enough to hold a small table and 2 chairs, but Prim had set it with the nice plates and cutlery and a small bud vase holding a single, yellow dandelion.

"What's all this?" Katniss waved at the table. "It's not my birthday."

"Does it need to be a special occasion for me to show my appreciation for my favorite sister?" Prim asked, lifting a spoon to her mouth and offering it to her for a taste.

"Mmm, that's so good." Katniss licked her lips. "It tastes familiar. What's in it?"

"It's lamb stew with dried plums." Prim smiled as she added an extra dash of red wine to the simmering pot. "I remembered how much you love it and I thought I'd try to recreate the recipe. Besides, lamb was on special at the market today."

_Still thrifty with the budget_. Katniss thought. _Old habits die hard. _

"Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I just need to warm up some crusty bread to go with this."

"I love you, little duck," Katniss said, pulling her sister in for a hug.

"I love you more, duck potato," Prim grinned.

An hour later and Katniss was feeling full and sleepy as she curled on the sofa with her legs tucked under her, sipping on a second glass of red wine.

"Thank you Prim, that was wonderful," she sighed, patting her full tummy. "I always appreciate a home cooked meal but I thought you had plans to go to the movies with Rory tonight?"

"I did but he caught an extra shift so I decided to come over and bug you instead." Prim said, joining her on the sofa.

"So, did you happen to catch any news today? Hear any juicy celebrity gossip at work?" she asked, taking a sip from her own wineglass.

Katniss looked sideways at her sister, wondering why she was asking such an odd question. Prim knew Katniss was not big on the news or gossip – celebrity or otherwise.

"No, I was run off my feet all day. I don't have time for gossip. There's a trunk show on all week and they can get a little crazy."

"Huh," Prim starting tapping on the screen of her obnoxiously large smart phone. "Then you haven't seen this?" She slowly turned the phone screen to face her sister.

Katniss fought to keep her composure as she watched the images unfold in front of her. The video captured a gorgeous smiling couple standing close together, hands intwined, on a gilded balcony overlooking the park. A fireworks display was lighting up the night sky behind them. Once the fireworks come to an end the couple and their guests start to clap and cheer and someone pops a champagne cork as music begins to play and other couples start to filter onto the dancefloor.

Dressed in the one-of-a-kind flowing white and gold reception gown created by Cinna, paired with custom Jimmy Choo couture heels and her golden hair flowing in loose waves almost to her waist, the bride was every bit as breath-taking as Katniss knew she would be. Holding her close to his side with an affectionate smile on his face was Peeta. He looked equally handsome in a perfectly tailored white suit with gold accents at his throat, breast pocket and cuffs.

Though Cinna never talked to her about it – most likely to spare her feelings - Katniss knew he'd worked closely with Portia, the designer who created Peeta's outfit, to ensure the bride and groom perfectly complimented each other on their special day.

She couldn't help looking carefully at Peeta's left hand now placed on Glimmer's waist expecting to see the shiny glint of a new gold band on his finger but he didn't appear to be wearing one.

_That's odd. _She thought_. No wedding ring_?

She always thought Peeta was the type of guy would like to wear a ring when he got married.

When they were dating he was always very open about showing his feelings for her, and would tease her gently when she got embarrassed by his frequent public displays of affection. _"I want the whole world to know I'm yours,"_ he'd told her, more than once, gently tugging on the end of her braid as she'd scowl.

Unable to continue watching him display affection for another woman was more then she could bear and she pushed the phone away.

"They make a very lovely couple," Katniss said quietly. "I hope they'll be very happy together".

Prim snorted out loud. "Katniss did you even read what's under the video?" she held the phone up again.

**_"The Show Must Go On!"_**

**_An official spokesperson for the Snow family declined to comment following the cancellation of the nuptials between heiress Glimmer Snow, granddaughter of Coriolanus Snow, and her fiancé Peeta Mellark, Culinary Director for the "Arena" chain of restaurants owned by the Snow Corporation. However the brother of the groom, Mr Ryan Mellark, confirmed that the decision by the couple not to proceed with the wedding was both "mutual and loving" and that the couple would remain friends. _**

"I don't understand," Katniss looked to her sister, confused. "Are you telling me they didn't get married?"

"Yep. No wedding. They called it off at the last minute but went ahead with the dinner and reception anyway, which is kind of cool. One of Rory's classmates was working the bar for the evening and he says it turned into one hell of a party. But then I guess the Snow family does know how to do things in style."

"Wow. I wonder what happened to make them call it off." Katniss stared into space as she tried to process this new information. She'd purposely avoided all news and social media over the weekend, hoping that if she distanced herself the sooner she'd be able to forget the intense look in Peeta's eyes as she'd driven away from the hotel. "So much time, money and effort went into those dresses, poor Cinna worked for days hand beading the reception dress—"

Prim rolled her eyes.

"Lord almighty Katniss, you can be so dumb sometimes," she took another sip of her wine. "Isn't it obvious what happened? Peeta claps eyes on you again for the first time in forever and the next day his wedding is called off. He still loves you."

"That's not true." Katniss jumped off the sofa and quickly gathered her wine glass and the near empty bottle. "Don't say that. Why would you say something like that?"

"Hey, give that back!" Prim tried to grab the wine bottle from her as she stomped past into the kitchen and began angrily slamming their dirty dishes into the dishwasher. It wasn't long before she heard her sister's soft footsteps behind her.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to upset you." Prim apologised quietly. "I'm worried about you, that's all. You haven't been yourself since you found out Peeta was getting married."

Katniss sighed. "I'm fine Prim, really. You've no need to worry about me. Peeta and I were over a lifetime ago. I'm over it. I know absolutely nothing about his life now."

Prim tilted her head and regarded her sister with cool blue eyes. "Will you ever tell me what happened between the two of you? You've never given me a straight answer."

"Does it matter now?"

Prim shrugged. "I'd like to understand. I was still a kid when you two broke up and no one bothered to explain what was going on to me. It was confusing. All I knew was one day you were getting ready to leave for college, the next you were staying in District 12 and applying for any low paid job you could get. Why didn't you go?"

"Because things changed," Katniss scowled. "Family comes first."

Prim squinted. "Really, Katniss? You've fobbed me off with that line for years. I was hoping you were finally ready to open up with a few more details. I know you loved Peeta, don't bother denying it. Your feelings for him weren't the problem. Or his for you, everyone could see how bad the guy had it for you. It wasn't Mom, or money issues. She was fine then and you had a full scholarship. There's something else you're not telling me."

"All right, if you want to know I'll tell you." Katniss reached up into a small cupboard a produced a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "Follow me. This conversation is going to require something a bit stronger than wine."

Settled back on the sofa once again, she tossed back a shot and took a deep breath.

"Peeta accused me of cheating on him," she began. "When I tried to defend myself, he didn't believe me. He chose to take his brother's word over mine."

"No way." Prim gasped, her eyes widening.

"It's true. Rye told Peeta he caught me making out with Gale after a graduation party at Madge's house. Rye didn't believe me when I told him that Gale kissed me, that I didn't invite it and I didn't kiss him back. After cussing me out and calling me a few choice names he went straight to Peeta and told him."

"Oh, shit." Prim's mouth dropped open. She picked up a full shot glass and threw it back before fixing her sister with a stare. "Okay. In the interest of full disclosure I have to ask – did you make out with Gale?"

"Of course not!" Katniss yelled. "Gale was my friend! I'd known him since we were kids. Besides, Madge liked him and I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"But did you like him? Let's face it, Gale is attractive. In a Hemsworth kind of way."

"No. I only ever saw him like a cousin, or maybe an older brother. I never felt anything romantic for Gale. It shocked the hell out of me when he kissed me. We didn't talk for a long time afterwards."

"Okay, okay, I just needed to clarify that. Continue, please."

"Peeta and I had a huge fight and he broke up with me. He was horrible to me Prim." Katniss voice cracked a little as the memories assaulted her. "He wouldn't give me a chance to defend myself. He was so mean, I'd never seen him like that before. He was like a totally different person."

Katniss felt the familiar sting starting to build behind her eyes and bit her lip in order to try and gain some control over her emotions. It still hurt, remembering the words that came out of his mouth.

"He asked me had I led Gale on, and told me to crawl back to the slag heap I came from."

"Oh my god, Katniss," Prim's eyes softened and reached towards her sister "I'm so sorry—"

"Wait! It gets worse!" Katniss let out a hard laugh. "As if that wasn't bad enough, somehow Peeta's evil bitch of a mother found out about what happened. She called Mom and threatened her. She told her that if her seam slut of a daughter went ahead with her plans to go to the same school as her son, that she'd report her to Child Protective Services for neglect. She'd tell them about Mom leaving us alone at night while she worked, and that you would be left at home by yourself at 14 if I left town for school. She even knew about the bouts of depression after Dad died. All stuff I'd confided in Peeta about."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Prim jumped of the sofa and started to pace up and down. "It's so unfair. And untrue! Mom and I talked about what would happen when you went to school, I was going to stay overnight with Hazelle at the Hawthornes when she was on nights!"

"You know that and I know that, but Mom was terrified. She didn't know what to do."

Katniss downed another shot.

"After she threatened Mom, I tried talking to Rye one more time. I begged him again to believe me that what he saw wasn't real, but he insisted I was lying. That Gale had been seen at the slag heap with a girl from the Seam, and I must have made it worth it when he could have had Madge instead of my skinny ass. His words. I never really understood that part." She frowned.

"I told him about his mother's threats and he finally said he'd talk to his Dad about keeping her off our Mom's back, but only for your sake and only if I agreed to stop trying to contact Peeta. So I did what he wanted. I gave up my college place and started applying for jobs and signed up for a few classes at the Community College."

"So, it was me." Prim's eyes filled with tears and she crawled towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce hug. "You did it for me."

Katniss shrugged like it was no big deal. "You're my sister. I'd give my life for yours in a heartbeat."

"You're such a dumbass but I love you." Prim began to cry harder. "You sacrificed so much Katniss. Your education. Your future. Peeta. I've never seen you as happy as when you two were together, not even when you were with Darius."

"Hush now, no more of that talk." Katniss soothed her crying sister, tears forming in her own eyes. "It all worked out for the best in the end. I was here when Mom got sick and I took on a second job to help pay the bills. We got by, and we stayed together. That's what Dad would have wanted. Family comes first."

"Peeta was a part of our family. He was like a brother to me when I was a kid." Prim sniffed. "Why didn't he believe you? And what the fuck was Rye's problem?"

"I don't know. All I know is his mother always hated me, but I never knew Rye did too. Peeta and Rye were always close, and once Rye started filling Peeta's head with lies I just couldn't get through to him after that. He never spoke to me again after he broke up with me. A few weeks later he left town for school and I never saw him again until that day on the steps of his hotel."

"Katniss, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. It sounds like his mind was poisoned by his brother and that horrible old witch who gave birth to him. God, I'd love to give her a piece of my mind. As for Rye? I swear, if I ever see that guy again I will dick punch him."

"I saw Rye the day before the wedding, he has mellowed quite a bit," Katniss continued to stroke Prim's blonde hair soothingly, taking comfort from the continuous motion herself. "He was almost pleasant once he realized I had a legitimate reason for being there."

"I owe you so much Katniss," Prim sat up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Because of your support, I got to come here, go to school, do everything you missed out on. Everything I've achieved is because you. How can I ever repay a debt like that?"

"Don't worry, you can pay for my luxury retirement home on the beach in District Four when you find the cure for cancer," Katniss quipped and laughed as Prim hit her with a cushion.

Later that night, after Prim had left and Katniss was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but look for a small box she kept hidden in the furthest corner of her closet.

Inside were a few sentimental items that even after ten years, she never had the heart to throw away.

A pencil drawing of a dandelion he'd put into her locker one day, after she told him they made her think of him.

A movie stub from their first date. She smiled at the memory. Peeta had taken her to see "I Am Legend" and got embarrassed when he cried over the dog, Sam, dying. It was still one of her favorite movies.

A photo of them together at Senior Prom, and another of their High School Graduation, big smiles on their faces just days before he broke up with her and her world came crashing down.

"Oh Peeta," she mumbled, "why didn't you believe me?" She sniffed. No, she wasn't going to cry. She'd already done enough of that for this lifetime.

_"... maybe you should crawl back to the slag heap you come from."_

She felt a spark of anger in her own stomach when she recalled the things he'd accused her of. It was an old spark, but one that had helped her keep going and moving forward over the years. She slammed the box shut and shoved it back in the darkest recess of her closet before crawling into her bed. She had run from the bakery that day. Run from his words and the rage and hurt in blue eyes that had only ever looked at her with softer emotions.

She closed her own eyes and pulled the covers over her head, hoping she wouldn't be hearing them over and over in her nightmares that night.


	5. Brothers

_This is the second of (hopefully) three chapters I am planning to post as part of "Finish-Your-Fic-In-Fifteen-Days" event organised by Misshoneywell of promptsinpanem, in memory of Kristin Rouse / Baronesskika / Authoresskika. _

_Thank you to my cheerleaders and pre-readers, Notanislander and Kris22._

* * *

**Part 5 - Brothers **

**Eight weeks later: **

"Good evening, Mr Mellark, it's nice to see you," the doorman welcomed him with a tip of his head.

"Good evening," Peeta returned the welcome. "I'm here to meet my brother for dinner but I need to go upstairs first. When he arrives can you send him to The Arena? I'll meet him at the bar."

"Of course, Mr Mellark, I'll let him know."

Peeta strode through the hotel lobby, acknowledging staff members and guests alike with a nod or a smile before using his keycard to access a small private elevator that rose directly to the penthouse he'd shared with Glimmer.

It felt a little weird being back in this space. He'd moved out of the hotel and into a very nice apartment a short distance away a couple of weeks earlier. The views weren't as spectacular and there was no room service or overnight dry cleaning at his new place, but he was enjoying having a space that was just his more than he'd expected. He liked displaying his own art on the walls of his home and cooking in his own kitchen again.

He opened the sliding doors to the patio and stepped outside, glad that none of the Glimmer's personal staff were around to observe him as he said a last goodbye to the place that he'd called home for quite a while. He walked to the infinity balcony and leaned over admiring the view over the city and listening to the faint sounds of the crowds and the traffic far below. He could feel the autumn chill in the air, the days getting noticeably shorter. It was almost sunset, so he decided to stay and watch from this vantage point one last time.

The media attention had been pretty brutal in the weeks immediately following his and Glimmer's break up, usually casting him in the role of a gold-digging gigolo who'd used Glimmer to further his career in her Grandfather's chain of hotels and then broke her heart. They didn't let up until a couple of photos of Glimmer and her entourage of girlfriends started showing up on online as they partied their way across Europe. When a photo of Glimmer dancing closely with the sovereign prince of some small European principality showed up on twitter the interest in Peeta finally began to fade. He smiled to himself, knowing Glimmer most likely leaked the photo herself to draw the attention off him, if the winking emoji she'd text him around the same time was anything to go by. But she'd never admit it to anyone else.

In the bedroom he gathered the last few personal documents and books he'd forgotten into a box and dropped his keycard in the drawer of the bedside table, switching off the lights on his way out.

He felt sad that this chapter of his life was over but not heart-broken like he thought he was supposed to be. He should be on his honeymoon in Europe right now, for god's sake, but instead he was single again. He kept waiting for some stronger emotion to hit him but the simple truth was, he was okay. If anything, he was a little excited about the future and the new opportunities that were already presenting themselves. It wasn't like back when…

An image of a pretty dark-haired girl with tears running down her face came into his mind, immediately morphing into a more recent memory of a gorgeous woman with flashing silver eyes climbing into a taxi and driving away…

He shut down that train of thought quickly. Dr Aurelius had said no good would come from letting his mind wander down those paths. In the weeks since he'd bumped into her again, Katniss had made a reappearance in his dreams, costing him more than one night of sleep lost to restless tossing and turning. So much so that he'd started painting in the small hours of the morning again.

He dropped his box of things off in his office downstairs and headed to the bar where he immediately spotted a head of blond wavy hair almost identical to his own.

"Hey Rye," he greeted his brother and slipped onto the barstool beside him, letting his eye run over the room. Like everything in the hotel the restaurant exuded sheer luxury - from the long polished mahogany bar to the more private dining areas with deep seats upholstered in sumptuous dark blue velvet and tables set with the finest sterling silver cutlery and cut crystal glassware. The only thing he didn't personally care for were the large displays of snow white roses, but they were something of a trademark for the owner, Coriolanus Snow who insisted on them in all his hotels.

"Peeta." Rye welcomed him with a pat to his shoulder and raised his finger to catch the attention of the bartender. "What are you drinking?"

"My usual please, Finch," Peeta smiled at the bartender who came to serve him, a slender natural red-head with fox like features and pale eyes, "and whatever my brother wants."

"A double on the rocks, and put it on his tab." Rye winked and raised his glass.

Peeta chuckled and Finch gave them a closed lipped smile before scurrying off to get their drinks.

"This is some place," Rye commented. "It's a far cry from the spit and sawdust of Abernathy's bar, back home."

"It is," Peeta chuckled. "Is the old man even still alive?"

"Sure is, and as surly as ever. But enough of small town news, tell me how've you been," Rye looked him up and down. "We haven't talked much in the last few weeks. You don't look too bad, all things considered."

"Thanks, I'm doing okay," Peeta lifted his drink and clinked it off his brother's glass. "I've been busy with events here in the hotel and moving to my own place. Next time you're in town we should meet up my new apartment instead of the hotel. I'll cook you a steak."

"It's a deal," Rye agreed. "I'll bring the beer. None of your fancy wines, thank you very much. You got a big TV?"

"I've got a regular TV and sports on cable," Peeta laughed. "I prefer to use my walls for my paintings, not a huge flatscreen."

"You can spare at least one wall for a decent 60 inch. The one in the suite we stayed in upstairs before the wedding was awesome. We did you move out anyway, I thought you could live at the hotel for free as a perk of your job?"

"There is a private suite that comes with the package but with Glimmer due back in town soon I thought it was best to find my own place. Better to keep a little healthy distance between us until things settle."

"Probably wise." Rye agreed. "Have you talked to her at all?"

"Sure, a couple of times. Honestly, we're fine with each other. I mean, yeah, it feels strange being a single guy again. I miss her company and I miss sleeping beside someone at night." He let out a small chuckle. "I even miss Caesar, but all things considered we're good."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Glimmer is a great girl," Rye sipped his whiskey, a thoughtful look on his face. "Stupid dog, though. Give me a mutt over a pampered pooch any day of the week."

"Hey Caesar is great. He might be small and fluffy but he has the heart of a great dane," Peeta chuckled. "The little dogs always do. Besides—" Peeta stopped.

"Besides what?"

"I think Glimmer may have done the right thing by calling the wedding off." Peeta confessed. He cleared his throat. It was the first time he'd admitted as much out loud to anyone. "Moving out will make everything less awkward in the long run, when she starts to see someone new. I don't think she'll be single for long."

"Does it bother you? The thought of Glimmer with another guy?" Rye was watching him.

Peeta knew if he tried to lie, his brother would see right through it. No one knew him the way Rye did. He considered his response carefully, as he'd asked himself the same question a million times.

"No." He answered truthfully. It was the first time he'd fully admitted it, even to himself, and with it came a sense of relief. "It really doesn't bother me and that's that thing. It should, shouldn't it? I mean, I should be turning green with jealousy at thought of Glimmer with someone else, but I'm not. All I want is for her to be happy."

"Hmm. What about you? Have you had any thoughts about moving on yourself?" Rye raised an eyebrow.

Peeta shook his head. "No. Relationships are the last thing I'm thinking about right now, and maybe not for a long time."

"Who said anything about relationships? You have needs. You're a young reasonably good looking guy—"

"Gee, thanks!" Peeta laughed at the back handed compliment.

"—all I'm saying is the ladies love a guy like you, and there is nothing wrong with a little healthy no strings attached fun. Or a lot of healthy no strings fun if you prefer. How about Finch over there? She a bit of a fox and she keeps looking at you like she sees something delicious she'd like to eat."

"Delicious but toxic," Peeta snorted, shaking his head. "I don't do casual hook-ups but if I did I'd never choose someone at work. It would be unprofessional."

"But dating the granddaughter of your employer wasn't?" Rye laughed out loud.

"That was different, I was working someplace else when I met Glimmer."

"Okay fair point," Rye conceded, tipping his head. "But tell me why you just described yourself as toxic? Don't tell me you bought into all that bullshit the media accused you of."

"No, but look how my last two relationships ended. The love of my life cheated on me and broke my heart, then my next serious girlfriend dumped me on our wedding day. Even if—"

"Wait." Slowly Rye rested his drink on the bar and turned to face his brother, all former joviality had left his face. "Peeta, do you still believe Katniss Everdeen is the love of your life?"

"That's an odd question to ask," Peeta frowned.

"Humour me."

"Fine then, the answer is yes," he gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes, I believe Katniss is the great love of my life. Hopefully not the last love. But the great one. I loved Glimmer but it wasn't the same. I don't think I could ever love anyone again the way I loved Katniss."

Rye let out a deep sigh and ran a shaking hand though his hair. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Peeta's frown deepened. "Rye, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Peeta, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's been playing on my mind for some time, since long before the wedding was cancelled, if I'm honest."

"Okay. This sounds ominous. It's nothing to do with your health is it? Or Graham, or Mom? The business back home is doing okay? Because you know I can help with that if you need—"

"No, no – calm down, the business if fine, Mom and Graham are fine, or at least they were, last time I spoke to them. By the way, Mom said to tell you how foolish you were for letting a prize like Glimmer slip through your fingers."

Peeta rolled his eyes. He could care less what his mother thought of him or his life, not when she couldn't even bothered to come to his wedding.

"Stop deflecting Rye. This isn't the first time you've hinted you had something on your mind and you're not usually the type to hold back, so whatever it is, spit it out."

"I worried if I do you'll punch me in the face."

"Rye, so help me—"

"Look, let's move over to a table." Rye threw back what was left in his glass and nodded to the bartender for another. "We might need a little more privacy for this conversation."

Once the brothers were resettled in a quiet corner with fresh drinks in front of them Peeta sat back and waited.

"It's about Katniss." Rye began nervously.

"What about her?" Peeta frowned.

"It's about what happened between her and Gale Hawthorne the night of Madge's party."

Peeta looked at him, his frown deepening. That was not what he'd been expecting to come out of Rye's mouth.

"I already know what happened Rye. I don't need to hear the sordid tale of how you caught my girlfriend making out with another guy again." His tone was dismissive.

"Peeta, did you ever wonder why Katniss gave up trying to contact you after you broke up with her?" Rye's voice shook a little as he spoke. He was nervous.

Peeta met his brother's worried gaze with a now stony one of his own. "I reckoned she figured out it was pointless to keep trying. You caught her red handed and she knew that I'd never forgive her. Cheating is a deal breaker for me. She knew that."

"Okay, that's reasonable. But did you ever stop and ask yourself why you didn't see her around at school later on, when she had a full ride to go to Panem U?"

"Yeah, she had, for tuition." Peeta nodded. "We'd planned to live in the dorms for freshman year, and if we could find roommates we liked to share expenses with us, we'd rent a place and live together off campus after that. For the first month or so after school started I did look out for her. Fuck, every time I saw a girl with olive skin and dark hair I hoped it was Katniss." Peeta grabbed the whiskey bottle Finch had left on the table, and tossed back a shot. "But after a while I figured out she must have gone somewhere else. I guess she decided she didn't want to see me either."

Rye locked eyes with him. "Before I tell you this, I need you to know that I'm really sorry. I want you to keep that in your head and remember it when I'm finished."

"Sorry for what?" Peeta eyed him warily. "You're starting to freak me out now, Rye."

"I fucked up and got it all wrong, Peeta. Katniss didn't cheat on you with Gale the night of Madge's party. Or any other night."

Peeta sat deathly still, his face impassive, as he stared at his older brother. The only reaction he showed to the grenade his brother had just launched at him was the darkening of his eyes from blue to black.

"What the fuck are you saying to me, Rye? You'd better explain what you just said. Fast," he growled.

"Okay hear me out. I need to start at the beginning." Rye put up a placating hand. "You remember that I had a massive thing for Madge Undersee, right? I even thought I might be in love with her, but she only had eyes for Gale Hawthorne."

"Sure, I remember. You always had a thing for blondes."

"Still do." Rye laughed dryly, but with no humour. "I ended up crashing Madge's party that night with a couple of the guys I used to wrestle with back in High School. Cato and Marvel. It was already late when we got there and Katniss was there hanging out with Madge and Gale. They'd all had a few drinks and looked pretty comfortable with each other. Katniss and Madge were dancing and Gale was watching them both. I didn't think anything of it."

"Katniss and Gale were friends since they were kids," Peeta interrupted. "Madge was her best friend in High School. Off course they were friendly. The only reason I wasn't at the party too was because I was due at the bakery the next morning at 4am to finish a wedding cake, so Katniss tagged along with Gale instead."

"Anyway," Rye continued. "As the night went on I drank more and I managed to corner Madge on her own in the kitchen away from her friends. I asked her to go out on a date with me, begged her to give me a shot, but she turned me down flat. I kept trying to charm her until she got pissed off told me to leave her alone, that she liked someone else."

"Let me guess, that someone was Gale?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah." Rye confirmed with a nod. "So I backed off with my tail between my legs, grumbling all the while to the guys about what was so special about Gale that made him so popular with the ladies, and what had he got that I hadn't got. They laughed, saying he had quite a reputation with the ladies and he was well known for frequenting the slag heap with different girls, but lately he'd been there a lot with a certain Seam girl. They were looking at Katniss when they said it."

Peeta raised an eyebrow at this.

"Anyway, by then I was drunk and feeling pretty sorry for myself. A little while later I decided to call it a night and left to walk home when I heard some rustling and caught sight of Gale back in the trees. At first I thought he was taking a leak, but then I realised he was leaning up against a tree because he had a girl backed up against it. This kinda made me see red because Madge was back at the house waiting for him to make his move and he was here, wasting time with another girl."

"Katniss." Peeta growled, downing another shot. It might be ten years ago, but it still hurt.

"Yes." Rye nodded. "It was Katniss. I saw him bend down and kiss her, but she must have seen me because she shoved him away and came running after me and we argued. She tried to say what I'd seen was nothing, that she'd only gone outside to check on Gale because he was drunk and he came onto her. She swore she never invited it."

He took a deep breath.

"I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I yelled at Katniss to get the hell away from me and to stay the hell away from you and told her she wasn't good enough for you. Gale came over and tried to throw a punch at me for yelling at Katniss, but he was a drunk as I was and he missed and we both ended up on the ground. Then his friend Thom and Madge came out of the house and broke it up. Katniss was crying and Madge took her inside."

"I know this part Rye." Peeta's icy voice cut across him abruptly. "But you _never said anything about her shoving him away_ before. You made it sound like she was a willing participant, that she was all over him."

"I know. I know I did." Rye threw his hands up in the air. "I thought she shoved him away because she saw me, but I only found out years later that I was wrong about all of it. After what Cato and Marvel had told me about Gale and a Seam girl at the slag heap, I put two and two together and made five."

"When did you find out you were wrong?" Peeta spat out, his head spinning. The repercussions of what Rye had done were huge. The whole path of his – and Katniss – life had changed because of what Rye said he saw that night.

"Not until a few years later. Believe it or not, it was Gale who confronted me. He and Madge were engaged, and I had long moved on. They came by the bakery to order a wedding cake. While Madge was distracted talking flavours and buttercream with Dad, Gale asked could he have a word with me outside."

"At first I thought he was going to bring up my old crush on Madge, but instead he started talking about that night. He basically said he wanted to clear the air and Katniss' name, and he confirmed everything Katniss tried to tell me years before was all true."

A heavy silence fell between the brothers and Peeta sat stiffly as his brain tried to process this new information.

"But if he had feelings for Madge, why was he trying to kiss Katniss that night? That makes no sense!" Peeta burst out.

"I asked him the very same thing. He said his feelings for Madge were new and he never expected a girl like her would look at a Seam guy like him, let alone date one. He was confused by what the true nature of his feelings for Katniss were. They'd been friends for so long and everyone including his family told him they'd end up together eventually but then she started dating you and he was worried he'd missed his chance. So when one presented itself, he took it. He said he had to do it. Just once."

"And the seam girl he'd been sneaking around with at the slag heap?"

"Leevy Collins."

"I can't believe I'm only hearing about this now," Peeta muttered dropping his head into his hands. "You should have come to me with this when Gale first told you, Rye."

"I know." Rye shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Gale told me Katniss gave him hell afterwards. He felt bad when he found out that you broke up with her. They didn't speak for a long time, but Madge invited Katniss to the wedding hoping they could patch things up. Gale told me I should try and encourage you to go as well. He hinted that Katniss wasn't seeing anyone."

"Wait, so Katniss and Gale didn't speak again until Madge's wedding?" Peeta exclaimed. "That was years later!"

"I guess so. I don't know all the details. Katniss and Prim moved away when Prim finished High School. I guess they moved to the city then. I didn't keep tabs on her. After you left she wasn't on my radar. I heard her Mom had died—"

"Wait, what - Mrs Everdeen died?!" Peeta's head shot up in shock and he suddenly realised just how far he'd distanced himself from his home town if this news never reached him.

"Yeah, I think it was the winter after you left to go to school that I heard a rumour about Katniss' Mom. Talk around town was she was really sick. By then Katniss was working double shifts in Sae's diner but she got another job working evenings in Abernathy's. Mrs Everdeen died about a year later. Cancer, I heard."

_So Katniss finished raising Prim alone._ Peeta thought. _She had no one._

Why didn't you tell me any of this back then?" Peeta clenched his fists tightly. He'd had arguments with his brothers before but he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so angry with Rye and it hurt. Rye was his big brother, the one he could depend on who always stood up for him and been there for him. Deflected their mother's rage onto himself when she would beat up on Peeta too hard. "You never said a word."

"I didn't think it would make any difference. You never mentioned Katniss again, I thought you had put it all behind you. You were living this amazing life in the city, you'd a great job, travelling all over the world in private jets, you had a gorgeous, sexy girlfriend. I thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"You could have told me some things, Rye. I would have liked to know. I would have sent flowers to Mrs Everdeen's funeral. I liked Mrs Everdeen, she was troubled but she was kind to me."

"I didn't want to make things worse for you, Peeta." Rye's tone had taken on a slight edge of annoyance. "Don't you remember what you were like back then? After you left home any time anyone tried to talk to you about Katniss, you snapped their heads off. You made it very clear you didn't want any information from back home, Everdeen related or otherwise. So in the end it was best not to say anything."

"I was hurting, Rye. I was devastated and angry, thinking my girlfriend had cheated on me and lied to me."

"I know Peeta, and I get that now. I'm sorry. I take full responsibility." Rye looked away, his guilt and shame written all over his face.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the brothers, neither knowing where to go from there. Even through the haze of his own anger Peeta could see how deeply upset Rye was.

"No." Peeta eventually broke the silence. "It's not completely your fault Rye. It's mine too. I should have trusted my girlfriend when she told me she loved me instead of believing the worst of her. I should have listened to her version of events. Maybe if I didn't always feel like I wasn't good enough for someone like her to love, we could have resolved it. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, testing her feelings, hoping if I showed her how much I loved her she would be more demonstrative when it wasn't in her nature."

"Back at the hotel, the day before the wedding, she said…" Rye trailed of, shaking his head.

"Back at the hotel she said what, Rye?" Peeta prompted. "Don't stop now!."

"She asked me if you were happy. She made me promise to take care of you, for her."

Peeta swallowed deeply, tears stinging behind his eyes. Even this tiny sign that she still cared for him was too much.

"Is there anything else, I should know? Any more surprises?" he cleared his throat, almost unable to speak.

Rye nodded hesitantly. "There is one more thing," he said, obviously troubled. "I promise this is the last of it."

"Go on."

"Somehow Mom found out about what happened, I don't know how. Maybe she overheard me talking to Dad. She threatened Mrs Everdeen with Child Protective Services if Katniss went to the same school as you."

"Jesus Christ." The tears behind Peeta's eyes finally began to fall. He knew the threat of CPS would have terrified Katniss. She'd confided her fears about her mother's mental health to him many times, and was worried about leaving Prim to go to school. He knew, with absolute certainty, that his mother making such a threat would have been enough to stop Katniss leaving for school, even if they hadn't broken up. She would never risk her sister ending up in foster care.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Rye put his hand on his shoulder but Peeta shook it off and stood up.

"After everything else, it's too much. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with all this new information Rye. I think I need to talk to Dr Aurelius." Peeta wiped at his eyes and tried to compose himself, suddenly remembering where he was.

"Everything you've told me tonight has turned everything I believed about Katniss upside down. I spent years believing the worst of her and it burned a hole in my soul. It changed me as a person. Now I find out all this. Our family destroyed her, Rye. You, me, Mom. We took away her chances. I shouldn't have let that happen, I was supposed to protect her, we protected each other. I'm the one who let her down and needs her forgiveness, not the other way around."

"For what it's worth, even when you still believed the worst of her, you had already forgiven her." Rye offered. "You were ready to let go of the anger. All it took was seeing her that day, on the steps of the hotel."

"Maybe so. But now I have more questions than I have answers." Peeta was so confused. "This changes everything."

"I think you should go find her and talk to her. Get some closure."

"Do you think she would she want to talk to me?" Peeta shook his head. "I didn't just break up with her that day, I tore her apart, Rye." Peeta brought his hands up, rubbing his temples which were beginning to throb. "I called her unforgivable names and told her to crawl back to the slag heap where she belonged."

"Peeta, you have to know how truly sorry I am." Rye's voice shook with emotion. "I never meant to cause—"

Peeta put his hand up to stop him. "I know. But what's done is done." He pulled out his wallet, throwing a handful of notes on the table. "I'm going to leave now. I have a lot of thinking to do."

He left the table and made his way across bar being careful to avoid catching the eye of any of the other diners. On seeing him approach, Finch came straight over.

"Please see my brother's room and tab are charged to my account," he instructed smoothly.

"Of course, Mr Mellark. Have a good evening, sir." With a smile she retreated to serve another customer.

"Peeta, wait." As he turned he found Rye was standing closely behind him. "I'm worried. We're brothers. All I ever wanted was what was best for you. Are we going to be okay?"

"I need some time, Rye. I need to process how I feel about all this. This… this was huge. What happened that night changed the course of my life."

"Fair enough." His older brother watched with saddened eyes. "I understand. Please call me when you're ready to talk. I'll be waiting."

Without looking back again, Peeta walked away. He didn't remember bidding goodnight to the doorman, or climbing into the cab that took him home. He let himself into his apartment, chucking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie before heading straight to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

Peeta flung himself onto his sofa, exhausted, his arm flung across his eyes as he tried to reconcile everything Rye had told him. He felt like a steamroller had run over him.

_Katniss didn't cheat on him. Katniss didn't lie to him. It wasn't real. _

_Katniss didn't cheat on him. Katniss didn't lie to him. It wasn't real. _

_Katniss didn't cheat on him. Katniss didn't lie to him. It wasn't real. _

Again and again it went around and around in his head. How it must have hurt her when he'd taken Rye's word over hers. How betrayed and alone she must have felt. A sob caught in his throat.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I should have believed you," he spoke into the shadows of the empty room, feeling hot tears finally burning a path down his cheeks, whether from sorrow or shame he didn't know. "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry," he sobbed until he finally passed out.


End file.
